


Nct Chat Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

by infinexx, strawberryjamskookie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Otps, Romance, Shipping, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinexx/pseuds/infinexx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamskookie/pseuds/strawberryjamskookie
Summary: Johnny: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DBZpnYkVoAA4Vdr.jpghttps://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/bf/29/4f/bf294f05c1a5a0940496e51ae4d6d11a.jpgSo????Yuta: I SHIP IT!Ten: Me too!Winwin: I'm alllll in!Jaehyun: You guys, we're supposed to be doing the introduction...Johnny: It is the introduction!Taeil: This is all you need to know.Kun: To be a master-mind in Nct Chat.Taeyong: Click next to find out more!~





	1. How We Started Shipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberryjamskookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamskookie/gifts).



> Hello all, once again we meet each other in a wonderful fanfiction. Yet, this time, I am joined by my wonderful writer and sister Infinexx! Yes yall, clap! Anyhow, Infinexx was reading some like Nct Chat that had some Markno in it, and I was thinking about things. Soon, we talked about how these 'chat stories were so darn easy to write and got like so many subs and stuff, so we wanted to write one. And ofc, we chose our bias group, Nct. Infinexx and I are finally co-authoring with each other, which is the best thing ever. This won't take long to write, but BEWARE the chapters will be long. Also, there might just be mentions(a few)of rated content, thats all. But they are all over age! So remember that please! 
> 
> I made the graphics. Infinexx and I aren't writing together, because I'm writing one chapter then she's writing the other. So I wrote chapter one and she wrote two, then I'll write three and so it go's on. BEWARE: You will get a lot of Markno and Haesung, so just stick with it. Johnny ships them man...
> 
> Thank you for visitng our story and pleas read, subscribe, comment, and upvote if possible. It always makes us authors happy and want to update faster. (: Have a good one!

_**Jeno, Yuta, and five others have joined the chat.** _

**Jeno** : Guys, I just got an email from someone confessing their love for me...

 **Yuta:** You're kidding me dude. (」゜ロ゜)」

 **Taeyong:** What?! Who sent it?!

 **Jeno:**...someone named Arkiepie.

 **Yuta:** Hella cringey name.

 **Doyoung:** Wtf, who even emails anymore? I text that flip.

 **Taeyong:** I just emailed my co-workers tho...

 **Doyoung:** That's professional flip. Although I text my boss.

 **Mark:** Shoot.

 **Jeno:** Get to the point people! I just got a LOVE letter. And what's wrong Mark?

 **Haechan:** Technically, it wasn't a letter Jeno. Just a simple stupid email. Btw, Arkiepie sounds fimiliar to me.

 **Winwin:** Dudes! Isn't Arkiepie Mark's snapchat name? I remember when he made his account he accidentally forget the M in Markiepie! Later he deiced that he liked it!

 **Taeyong:** No way（＊〇□〇）……！

 **Doyoung:** Winwin, did you just call us 'dudes'?

 **Jeno:** But why? Mark...do you like me?

 **Mark:** Heck no! Jeno I swear I didn't send that! It is my snapchat name, but I swear I'm innocent!

 **Yuta:** So, someone else sent it? That's what you're saying?

 **Mark:** Yeah!

 **Winwin:** But the only other person beside you and me was Haechan...

 **Haechan:** You might not believe me, but I swear on Renjun's life that I didn't send it.

 **Doyoung:** Why Renjun's life?

 **Haechan:** Cause it's pretty useless.

 **Mark:** Haechan! How could you!?

 **Haechan:** Mark, I'm your best-friend, I've got no use spreading fake rumors about you.

 **Yuta:** What the hell does the email even say?

 **Jeno:** "I love you oppa, but you'll never notice me. So know I'll always admire you from afar."

 **Taeyong:** Jeno isn't even Mark's oppa.

 **Mark** : But he is Haechan's!

 **Haechan:** Mark I told you I didn't write that email!

**_Johnny and Jungwoo joined the chat._ **

**Johnny:** I don't believe that it was Haechan.

 **Jungwoo:** I know who did it...

 **Jeno:** Who?!

 **Doyoung:** Tell me!

 **Jungwoo:** It was Ten, Winwin, and Johnny. They planned on pranking Jeno into thinking that Mark likes him.

 **Haechan:** See Mark. I'm innocent af.

 **Jeno:** What!?

 **Taeyong:** Johnny!

 **Yuta:** Winwin!

 **Doyoung:** How could Ten!? Without telling me?!

 **Johnny:** Jungwoo, how could you tell them!? We trusted you!

 **Jungwoo:** Sorry, I'm loyal to Doyoung.

 **Mark:** See, I don't 'love' Jeno.

 **Jeno:** You don't? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Mark:** Well, I do. As a friend.

 **Jeno:** Good, cause I love you as a friend too. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **Johhny:** OHHHH THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

 **Haechan:** Can you stop?

 **Taeyong:** I'm still pretty offended that you guys didn't add me into the prank... (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 **Yuta:** Me too.

 **Winwin:** Sorry, we will next time. Can't believe Mark and Jeno aren't dating each other tho.

_**Renjun has joined the chat.** _

**Renjun:** Haechan, what do you mean by my life is useless.

 **Haechan:** Just that...I treasure you the most Renjun and I'd do anything for your life. (≧∇≦)/

 **Yuta:** Haechan's probably smiling like a devil rn.

 **Haechan:** You mean angel!

_**Jisung has joined the chat.** _

**Jisung:** Haechan, what about me?

 **Haechan:** Ofc, I treasure you too Jisung.

 **Johnny:** OHHH THE DRAMA! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

 **Taeyong:** Here we have the sad story were Jisung is in love with this beautiful girl but she only has eyes for Renjun! But she only loves him as a friend! Hella fine drama!

 **Jisung:** The heck! I don't love Haechan like that! Why don't you people understand that we aren't anything more than friends.

 **Jeno:** You all need to stop shipping Mark and I and Jisung and Haechan together. It's getting hella annoying.

 **Haechan:** But Renjun's dating Chenle, I'd never love such a boring guy. Also, can we stop calling me a girl? Last time I checked, I'm a boy.

 **Winwin:** Aww, you all are so adorable, but sorry Jeno, we can't stop. And sorry Haechan, Mark and you are just girls to us.

 **Yuta:** Yeah! Doyoung and I even came up with ship names!

 **Doyoung:** Yup, Jerk and Jichan. Cause ofc Jeno and Jisung would be dominant. （○゜ε＾○）

 **Mark:** Stooopppp guysss.

 **Jungwoo:** You okay, Mark? You sound like Taeil when he's drunk af.

 **Mark:** Yeah, but I'm just tired of them pushing 'their' ships in our faces.

_**Taeil, Chenle, and Ten have joined the chat.** _

**Taeil:** Dude Jungwoo, don't tell them how I sound when I'm drunk.

 **Chenle:** Haechan, you think Renjun's boring? Wait, he kinda is. You all think I should get a new boyfriend?

 **Jisung:** No, or else Renjun's gonna cry on me. It'll be hella annoying.

 **Jeno:** Yeah. And then he'll complain to me about how you never loved him.

 **Taeyong:** Chenle, don't worry honey. Renjun and you are perfect.

 **Ten:** Those are hella fine ship names Yuta and Doyoung.

 **Winwin:** I agree. 

 **Haechan:** When the hell did you guys even start shipping us?

 **Johnny:** Simply when you posted this picture your Snapchat Story.

**Winwin:** Yes, Johnny and I then agreed that you two would have some fine romance.

 **Jisung:** Kill me now.

 **Haechan** : I'd gladly...as long as you promise me that you'll never come back to life and try marrying me.

 **Jisung:** Weird promise, but I promise.

 **Jeno:** Ignore them Johnny. Tell me about when you started shipping Mark and I.

 **Doyoung:** Someone's interested. ☆⌒（＊＾∇゜）v

 **Jeno:** Shut up.

_**Kun has joined the chat.** _

**Johnny:** Well, when Mark posted his picture on his Instagram.

**Kun:** Mark that's a pretty bad camera.

 **Johnny:** No, I just took the screen-shot a long time ago then tried cropping it out, then resized it.

 **Jisung:** You screen-shot that flip? Don't tell me you have more of Haechan and me, because the one you showed was back when we did the performance for University.

 **Jeno:** I hate my life.

 **Mark:** Where's my knife?

 **Johnny:** Yes, want to see more? 

 **Taeyong:** Btw, Jeno, Jisung, Mark, and Haechan, how is it going to a preforming arts university?

 **Jeno:** Fine...

 **Mark:** Yeah, we've been going for three years Taeyong.

 **Jisung:** It's fine as long as some people don't come around and stalk our performances.

 **Johnny:** Sorry.

 **Yuta:** Remember the days when Jeno was shorter than Mark and Jisung was shorter than Haechan?

 **Ten:** Yeah, now Jeno and Jisung are taller and hotter. ☆～（ゝ。∂）

 **Doyoung:** They'd make hella controlling hot guys now. ★~(◠ω◕✿)

 **Haechan:** Doyoung...I'm not as thirsty as you think I am.

 **Winwin:** We all you know guys want it... it's pretty obvious.

 **Jeno:** May I take this moment to state that Mark and I are only friends.

 **Johnny:** LIES! 

 **Jisung:** But I don't wanna be a 'hella controlling guy'. That sounds stupid.

 **Taeil:** Don't worry Jisung, you can take Haechan gently then. We don't mind. ۴(๑ꆨ◡ꉺ๑)

 **Haechan:** Stop! I'm done with this group chat!

 **Taeyong:** Yeah, stop guys. Our Haechannie is blushing thinking about that.

 **Haechan:** Stop!!!! I'm leaving now!

 **Mark:** Me too! I'm done with these rated things. 

_**Mark and Haechan have exited the chat.** _

**Johnny:** Great, now we can tease Jeno and Jisung.

 **Doyoung:** Yeah! Come on Jisung we all know you wanna be controlling! You too Jeno!

 **Jisung:** I just going to leave this here.

 **Jeno:** Me too. 

_**Jeno and Jisung have exited the chat.** _

**Ten:** This is kind of boring without Jerk and Jichan.

 **Yuta:** Yeah, imma leave.

_**Ten and Yuta have left the chat.** _

**Taeil:** Btw, where's Jaehyun?

 **Johnny:** Probably getting over his break up with Jungwoo.

 **Jungwoo:** Yeah, sorry guys. I had to break up with him, I was too in love with my Victoria Secret models.

 **Renjun:** When did you first fall in love Jungwoo?

 **Jungwoo:** At Taeyong's house.

 **Winwin:** With Taeyong?!

 **Jungwoo:** No! I first saw a Victoria Secret magazine there, so I borrowed it.

 **Taeyong:** Yeah, and he kept borrowing them. Soon, I'd find that some pages were missing. Turns out that he was cutting them out and using them as posters.

 **Kun:** That's gross bro.

 **Johnny:** Well, imma leave then.

 **Winwin:** Let's all leave.

 **Taeyong:** Yeah...

**_Johnny, Winwin, and 10 others have left the chat._ **

**Jaehyun:** Wait! Where'd you all go? I was cooking and I'm not hung up on Jungwoo, cause I'm dating Doyoung. Come back! GUYS???!!!!


	2. Fanfictions And Hair Codes

_**Haechan, Chenle, and 4 others have entered the chat.** _

**Haechan:** I'm sorry but I have no idea why you'd break up with Jungwoo just to be with Doyoung.

 **Chenle:** Yeah because I totally think Jungwoo is better, honestly Doyoung is a jerk.

 **Ten:** And what did he ever do to you?

 **Chenle:** So much I can't even begin to explain it. He told me that I should rethink my haircut. Like why? He's the one with an ugly head. How come you even like him Jaehyun?

 **Doyoung:** Because I can be way better than you think I am when it comes to Jaehyun. Like it's all a secret and I'll never tell.

 **Chenle:** Whatever, I'm against Dojae, hardcore.

 **Haechan:** Dojae?!?

 **Chenle:** Yes because any girl who cooks for me on sulky nights in a woman who deserves a better man, no offense to Jungwoo; his Victoria Secret fetish will ruin him. 

 **Ten:** Sulky nights?

 **Haechan:** You know those nights when you realize that your boyfriend will forever be a lost child in this world and you have to take care of him for life if you agree to keep dating him? Then you need a shoulder to lean on and you think Jaehyun is a darn right good option because he just is and makes you amazing food. I on the other hand hate Doyoung because he takes random pictures of me. It's not cool.

 **Ten:** Why? You think Jisung might get jealous and you actually sound like a love expert thinking that you're in a relationship, reality check Haechan, confess already!!!! I mean every exclamation mark.

 **Chenle:** You guys shut up no one needs your ill humor when I'm talking about how much of a jerk Doyoung is. Can we please talk about the stupid pictures he's taken of me?

 **Doyoung:** I only ever take stupid pictures of you. My real interests are hidden, no one will know. Anyway Chenle you really need a haircut. Please get one now.

**Johnny:** Winwin and I are trying to eat chocolate pudding but you guys are all meaningless. This chat is nothing without Jichan and Jerk. Ten; kudos to you for mentioning Jisung. I'm intrigued. What kind of pictures are these Kim Doyoung, might I ask? （○゜ε＾○）

 **Haechan:** Someone please kill them all. Why do I have such gross hyungs? How can you go on without saying something sexual about me for days when as soon as you're in this chat, that's all you guys care about.

 **Yuta:** You're exxagerating, we care about our ships and if we have to get sexual we will. I've even started planning fanfictions. Anyone want to hear?

 **Haechan:** No! Where'd you even come from?

 **Yuta:** Johnny's right, we need more Jerk and Jichan. My relationship with boring old Hansol is rarely ever interesting.

**_Taeil has entered the chat._ **

**Taeil:** That loser, lol. Yuta just called him old. Takes him forever to find this chat even when he's getting notifications for it. All the time.

 **Haechan:** You're older. Like a grandpa to me.

 **Taeil:** I am not!

 **Haechan:** You know he's old when he says he isn't and makes random weird sounds when he's drunk.

 **Taeil:** That's it, I don't even care anymore! I'm making Jisung drunk, try stopping me losers!

 **Haechan:** What?!?

**Ten:** Breaking News! Moon Taeil had just run out of his house wailing. We've caught him on satelite and he seems to have run into a grocery store, grabbed a box of orange juice and headed to his friend's house. Will he stay true to his words of making Park Jisung drunk over orange juice? We all know he can be charged of being drunk while making another person drunk. This is force, but will Moon Taeil do this and will his friend Park Jisung obligue and become drunk?

**Yuta:** He will. That gives me an idea guys! A fanfiction where Jisung comes home drunk one day.

 **Ten:** "Haechan was confused. He didn't know what to think when the weird scent hit his nose. Jisung stepped closer and grabbed his arms way too tight and Haechan felt the need to struggle free when Jisung leaned down to his neck and-" by the way guys, is Taeil still sane?

 **Taeil:** Still here and still sane.

 **Johnny:** I'm here and more alive than ever (ﾉ･_-)☆ Jichan is currently giving me life ( ✖ ਊ ✖)

**_Winwin, Jeno, Jisung, Mark, and Renjun have joined the chat._ **

**Winwin:** Ten you forgot to finish. "-pressed his cold drunk lips against Haechan's soft neck."

 **Ten:** Thanks Winwin. ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **Winwin:** （○゜ε＾○）

 **Yuta:** Gorgeous (｡♥‿♥｡) I'm in love!

 **Jisung:** Chenle thank you for telling us over another chat to join. Now I see what's been happening. Let's not forget that the last time hyung was drunk he called me and said some very weird things about how I should marry Haechan already and he can't bear to watch the romance. What romance? Also I'm sure he can't resist a drink when it's in front of him. Once he's drunk, trust me it's only him and his way too dramatic drama reanactments. By the way can we get back to talking about Jungwoo and Jaehyun?

 **Doyoung:** Jae's mine now.

 **Jisung:** Fine, what about Chenle's hair?

 **Doyoung:** No, what about your hair?

 **Jeno:** Don't criticize his hair!

 **Doyoung:** I ain't criticizing it. I'm just saying that you guys have a code to you. Going Blonde and Drinking Powerade with a Straw Hat.

__**Yuta changed Jeno to Blonde.  
Yuta changed Jisung to Powerade.  
Yuta changed Renjun to Straw Hat.**

**Blonde:** Fine change my name! I don't care! But all of you need to stop in the name of Jisung because I swear one day he'll attack you and chop all your heads off.

 **Winwin:** Wow, talk about no chill!

 **Straw Hat:** I don't really mind my name but why do we always bring up Jichan and Jerk when they don't want this?

 **Winwin:** We all know that they want this? Right Haechan and Mark?

 **Taeil:** Oh yeah girls you do, right? You want this?

 **Mark:** I have no idea how you're implying this but I don't want 'it' in any way.

 **Taeil:** (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  The girl knows what I'm saying. I think she wants it Jeno.

 **Blonde:** Shut up hyung! I don't want to give him anything.

 **Taeil:** Not even love?

 **Blonde:** No! I only love him as a friend. Stop shipping us together.

 **Powerade:** You're just a loner Taeil. 

 **Ten:** Well, we know about Jeno, but what about you Jisung? Do you not want to give Haechan anything?

 **Blonde:** I said no though.

 **Ten:** We know Jeno, you're just a party ruiner. Anyway Jisung what about you?

 **Taeil:** Yeah bro.

 **Doyoung:** He isn't responding. 

 **Johnny:** Jisung.

 **Winwin:** You still alive?

 **Straw Hat:** Oh my god Jisung! What happened?

 **Ten:** You guys it's been a while, do you think he's alright?

 **Chenle:** What could've happened to him?

 **Yuta:** Jisung honey please answer or else we'll think you're dead.

 **Mark:** Don't say that, I'm actually very worried.

 **Blonde:** Yuta hyung you just made him worry. You made my friend worry.

 **Jaehyun: "I pray for all your love**  
Girl, our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
(I must be dreaming)  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends, girl  
But I fell in love with my best friend."  
May god protect Google.

 **Mark:** Excuse me?

 **Blonde:** Where'd you even come from, and you know I hate it when others make my _friends_ worried. I can't see them worried. I don't even know where Jisung is. 

 **Jaehyun:** I was here the whole time, and we all know you're in love with your best friends.

 **Blonde:** Jisung is my best friend.

 **Jaehyun:** Friends.

 **Haechan:** Can we stop? What happened to Jisung anyway?

 **Taeil:** She's so worried for her man. Everyone shut up, this needs to be documented.

 **Powerade:** I went to the washroom and I come back to this? Seriously you all are jerks.

 **Jaehyun:** May I repeat that the song above matches for these two as well? Just dub me your song person.

 **Yuta:** Oh so that's where you were. Anyway Jisung what do you think a better suited line would be for the fanfiction I'm writing? Let me just copy and paste it.

****_Powerade changed their name to Jisung.  
Jisung changed Blonde to Jeno.  
Jisung changed Straw Hat to Renjun._

**Jisung:** Before he comes back, I'm out.

_**Jisung and Jeno have left the chat.** _

**Yuta:** That sucks I was actually going to paste it. Next time maybe.

_**Yuta, Winwin, and 9 others have left the chat.  
Hansol has entered the chat.** _

**Hansol:** Hey guys, just wanted to say I was busy at work, how are you all?

 **Hansol:** Guys?

_**Hansol has left the chat.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's me infinexx. Anyway if you know me I'm way better at angst but I tried super hard to make this funny. We all know all the odd number chapters will be funnier with than the even number ones but bear with me. Anyway do comment below if you liked a certain moment or person. I sincerely love the fanfiction moment and Ten's broadcast. Way too funny, I think. Anyway thanks for reading.
> 
> Bye till next time!


	3. Ugly Amkaes and 'I'd Sleep With You'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Amkae means the B word in Korean, okay?

**_Yuta, Taeyong, and 12 others have joined the chat._ **

**Yuta:** Oh my lord, Hansol is so darn lame. He's always texting us later.

 **Haechan:** You can't blame him Yuta. Hansol works the night shift at MAX, and we always text at night! Why tho?

 **Doyoung:** Well, at least he works at MAX, it's way better than working at Mcdonalds...

 **Taeyong:** Doyoung, be nice. Also, Johnny says that he likes it when we text at night, for some odd reason.

 **Johnny:** I was tryna eat my strawberry pudding, and was suddenly interested when Taeyong mentioned me. Well Haechan, I like it when we text at night since it gives me an idea of what Jisung and you could possibly be doing at night. You know what I mean. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Jisung:** You mean sleep?

 **Yuta:** Sleep with each other~~~~!!! ＼（^０＾）／

 **Haechan:** I should leave before this gets worse...(｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Jaemin:** Huh, lol, why would Jisung want to sleep with Haechan?

 **Winwin:** Why would Jisung not want to sleep with Haechan? That'd be like, one of the best things on this planet.

 **Haechan:** Omg, can we not talk about this? Mark, help me~~~ It's making me uncomfortable.

 **Mark:** Guys, please calm down. Haechan is really getting uncomfortable, I can see it in the way he's sitting.

 **Jeno:** Yeah, me too.

 **Jungwoo:** Kids, where are you all?

 **Jeno:** We aren't kids. Mark, Jisung, and I are at Haechan's house, practising for our next preformance. 

 **Mark:** Yeah, and the moment you guys said the sleeping thing, Jisung and Haechan, who were sitting beside each other, moved far far away from each other.

 **Jeno:** You guys are so rude, stop making my friends uncomfortable with each other.

 **Johnny:** Haha, theres nothing like that feeling when you know your otps are close. I feel refreshened at the moment, like I took a shower. Jeno and Mark, would you like to make my day better by kissing now?

 **Mark:** What the hell, no!

 **Jaemin:** Gosh, Jeno and Mark don't wanna kiss each other, stop!

 **Doyoung:** Stop Jaemin, just because you like Jeno doesn't mean you've got to stop Jeno from kissing Mark.

 **Jaemin:** I don't like Jeno! Stop spreading fake rumors.

 **Kun:** We aren't speading fake rumors, you told Mark and Haechan yourself!

 **Haechan:** Can we please stop talking about this stuff? It's really making me upset.

 **Jeno:** I don't even care anymore about who likes me! Just shut up about this stuff!

 **Jaemin:** Well, I didn't expect Mark and Haechan to be such backstabers and tell all of you guys!

 **Yuta:** They didn't tell us, we found out by the way you act around Jeno! Just stop! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 **Johnny:** Yeah! And Jisung doesn't like you Jaemin! You always make it seem like he likes you, when really, it's only Haechan for him!

 **Haechan:** Guys, please stop.

 **Jaemin:** Ofc Jisung likes me! Why would he like that ugly Haechan!

 **Taeyong:** Don't call him ugly! You're the ugly one! ( •̀ω•́ )σ

 **Haechan:** Can you guys just stop? Please?

 **Jisung:** I swear, if any of you make Haechan cry, I'll make Jeno come after you with a knife!

 **Jaemin:** Who cares if Haechan cries anyways. Jisung, you know you can always throw him away and come to me.

_**Haechan has exited the chat.** _

**Taeyong:** Did Haechan just leave the chat?

 **Jeno:  -** And the room. Mark ran after him.

 **Jisung:** You all should feel ashamed, you made Haechan upset. 

 **Johnny:** I'm sorry. Please ask him to come back.

 **Yuta:** Yeah, we should not have fought.

 **Jaemin:** Whatever. I'm leaving!

**_Jaemin has exited the chat._ **

**Jeno:** Guys, Haechan and Mark are back. Please be kind now.

 **Jisung:** Yeah, leave you amkae. And you'd better apologize! All of you.

**_Haechan has joined the chat._ **

**Taeyong:** Haechan, I'm so sorry!

 **Johnny:** I'm sorry too. Jaemin should've not said that to you. 

 **Doyoung:** Me too.

 **Yuta:** I apologize Haechan.

 **Haechan:** It's fine. I just needed a second to breath. I forigve you all. (:

 **Johnny:** Oh Haechan, you're such a great person! We're sorry Jaemin is such a brat!

 **Haechan:** I know. But Johnny, you shouldn't go around calling people a brat.

 **Ten:** Haechan, you're so kind. He called you ugly and you didn't even call him ugly back.

 **Haechan:** I don't prefer really talking about this.

 **Taeil:** Now lets change the topic.

 **Jungwoo:** Yeah.

 **Yuta:** How about we play sleep, marry, kill!?

 **Mark:** Sure.

 **Haechan:** Yeah, I'm in.

 **Winwin:** I wanna play!

 **Taeyong:** I'll play!

 **Ten:** Count me in!

 **Johnny:** I'll just watch on the sidelines.

 **Jisung:** Yeah, me too. Only to make none of you hurt Haechan's feelings again.

 **Doyoung:** I'll watch too! And aww, Jisung, so adorable! You care about Haechan!

 **Jeno:** Of course he cares. I care about Haechan too, so I'll watch.

 **Haechan:**  You guys are treating me like I'm a child.

 **Jeno:** You aren't a child, but as the manly men between the four of us, it is our job to protect Mark and you.

 **Johnny:** Why must I be so blessed with such beautiful otps. Jeno and Jisung, bless your soul.

 **Jaehyun:** "Havana, ooh na-na (ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na  
All of my heart is in Havana (ay)  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)  
Havana, ooh na-na (uh)"  
God bless Camela Cabello.

 **Yuta:** Who's heart is in Havana?

 **Johnny:** Gosh, Yuta, Mark and Haechan's hearts are in Havana because theres something about Jeno and Jisung's manners. (ゝω･)ﾉ

 **Jisung:** I think I have fine manners.

 **Taeyong:**  Yes, but I do remember when my grandmama came other she was quite displeased with your manners.

 **Jisung:** That's only because she expected me to treat her like she was a queen. Just because I didn't kiss her hand she thinks I've got bad manners?

 **Jungwoo:** True, I remember when I was over she started expecting me to propose to Taeyong soon or sth.

 **Yuta:** What the heck? Taeyong and you are just friends tho.

 **Jeno:** That's what I try explaining to people about Mark and I, we are just friends.

 **Johnny:** Can we just get to the game of sleep, marry, kill? Jeno keeps telling really stupid lies and it's pissing me off.

 **Yuta:** Okay, okay. So Winwin, choose between Johnny, Doyoung, and Renjun.

 **Winwin:** Marry Johnny, Kill Renjun, and Sleep with Doyoung. 

 **Johnny:** Thank you Winwin, you'd choose me to be your life long partner in shipping. （⌒▽⌒ゞ

 **Doyoung:** You'd sleep with me? (・_・ヾ

 **Winwin:** Shut up Doyoung, it's my turn. Okay. Mark, choose between Jeno, Hansol, and Lucas.

 **Mark:** I knew I should have not trusted you people. But now that you asked, I'd kill Hansol, marry Lucas, and I guess sleep with Jeno 'cause he's the last one left.

 **Johnny:** OHHHHHH! HE'D SLEEP WITH JENO!!! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

 **Jisung:** Can we stop over-reacting?

 **Ten:** Well, Mark here should not have said Jeno if he didn't want Johnny to freak out. Come on, we all know Johnny.

 **Mark:** But like, I didn't mean it that way...

 **Doyoung:** Then what way could you mean it Mark? It's like so clear.

 **Taeil:** Jeno, I think she wants it.

 **Kun:** I'm sure she wants it.

 **Jeno:** Shut up.

 **Mark:** Gosh okay, I'll just continue. Taeyong choose between Johnny, Lucas, and Jungwoo.

 **Taeyong:**  His is hard. Um...I guess kill Johnny cause Winwin and him are so in love, marry Lucas 'cause he's cool, and sleep with Jungwoo.

 **Jungwoo:**  Wait, you'd sleep with me? Meaning, I have a chance with someone who resembles a real life Victoria Secret Model? As in; short, skinny, and pretty.

 **Ten:** Okay, I think I have Jungwoo's remedy. I know how to get him off his Victoria Secret Model fetish.

 **Johnny:** How? Tell me.

 **Ten:** We basically dress Taeyong up as a Victoria Secret Model!

 **Kun:** Ew, no.

 **Taeyong:** I'm not doing that just for a friend.

 **Jungwoo:** Good idea, but I need a real Victoria secret model for me.

 **Taeyong:** Guys, just let me continue? Okay, so Yuta, choose between Hansol, Kun, and Doyoung.

 **Yuta:** Okay, so, kill Hansol(cause he's boring af), Marry Kun, and Sleep with Doyoung.

 **Doyoung:** You'd sleep with me?! How come so many girls would sleep with me and I didn't know? (」゜ロ゜)」

 **Jaehyun:** You're dating me...

 **Yuta:** Doyoung don't get your hopes up. Okay, now Haechan, choose between Jisung, Renjun, and Jungwoo.

 **Haechan:** As I said before, Renjun is pretty boring so I'd kill him. And of course I'd marry Jungwoo cause he's very kind to me and buys me whatever I want. I guess I'll have to choose Jisung to sleep with since he's the last one left.

 **Jisung:** You don't think I'm kind? I'd buy you whatever you want...

 **Johnny:** OHH, Jisung's jealous of Jungwoo~~~ But don't worry Jisung, you'll get to sleep with Haechan. ( ๑ ᴖ ᴈ ᴖ)ᴖ ᴑ ᴖ๑)❣

 **Haechan:** Jisung, I'm not saying your rude. Just that it would be akward to marry one of my best-friends.

 **Yuta:** Well beat it, 'cause you will be marrying Jisung. 

 **Haechan:** Whatever. Ten choose between Lucas, Renjun, and Kun. I also would sleep with Jisung over marrying him, I'd rather have a one night stand with a friend than marrying him. But let's forget about that.

Ten: Yo, I don't think I can breathe after you said that. Haechan what you kill me? Omg, my heart, my heart! ヾ(o≧∀≦o)ﾉﾞ

Johnny: I might die rn. Haechan just boosted up my feels by saying that he'd sleep with Jisung! ヾ(≧∪≦*)ノ〃

Jisung: You so wouldn't marry me? I see how it is Haechan, maybe my seven years of friendship wasn't enough.

Mark: Jisung, Haechan doesn't mean it that way. Like, how can you be sitting in the same house as him but you're getting mad over a text?

Jeno: I agree with Jisung on this one Mark. How could you let his friendship to waste?

Haechan: But it's not like I'm going to sleep with him or even marry him.

Jisung: Is this because of that amkae Jaemin?! I told you not to listen to him! I DON'T LIKE HIM.

Jeno: Yeah, you trust some random stranger over a friend? That's so lame Haechan. 

Johnny: OH THE DRAMA! ୧☉□☉୨

Mark: Johnny, please take things seriously.  Jeno and Jisung are literally arguing over nothing and we don't need you over-reacting.

Jisung: We aren't arguing over 'nothing'. Haechan literally just threw away my years of friendship in one line. He wouldn't marry me because I'm not good enough? What type of rubbish is that?

 **Haechan:** Jisung, you know I didn't mean it that way. Only that I'd rather sleep with you than marry you. Don't you understand that you're making a big issue out of something that is so small? I just don't want to end up marrying one of my best-friends...

 **Jungwoo:** Is this all my fault? Have been a really good hyung that Haechan would choose Jisung over me?

 **Jisung:** No, maybe it's just my fault for not being as capable as Jungwoo. I should have never cared so dearly for you Haechan.

 **Jeno:** You know what? Jisung is right, you guys never pay attention to us. Like even right now, we aren't even in the same room.

 **Mark:** Well, if you two weren't so big about food then Haechan and I wouldn't be standing in the kitchen trying to make something for you two.

 **Jisung:** You ccould've asked a cheif to make something, you guys probably just want to get away from us.

 **Haechan:** It's frinkin 1 am Jisung, my cheifs needs to sleep sometimes too. And maybe us standing here cooking for you means that we care more than you think.

 **Jisung:** Whatever, I'm leaving this chat and this house. 

 **Jeno:** Me too. I can't stand being betraled like this.

 **Mark:** Fine, leave! See if we care! We have no use fighting with dramatic boys anyways.

**_Jeno and Jisung have exited the chat._ **

**Johnny:** It's funny how Jeno and Jisung said they'd never let anyone hurt Mark and Haechan's feelings, but now their the ones hurting them.

 **Haechan:** I'm not hurt! I don't need to be upset over a guy who takes things too far easily.

 **Mark:** We literally did nothing and they started being dramatic. How stupid? Anyways, Haechan and I are gonna leave, we have to concentrate on frying these eggs.

**_Mark and Haechan have exited the chat._ **

**Yuta:** May I take time out of my life to say that this might just be our fault?

 **Winwin:** How?

 **Taeyong:** Yuta is right, we've so endlessly put the idea in their minds that they belong with each other, now they think that it'll kill them if the others goes to anyone else.

 **Johnny:** I'm not understanding.

 **Taeil:** He means, we put the idea in Jeno and Jisung's head that they have to be there for Mark and Haechan and that they mean the world to them. But then, it'll just break their hearts when Mark and Haechan turn to another boy and smile at him. It might just be our fault, since we devoluped that mind set for them.

 **Doyoung:** Jisung might have looked like he was angry because Haechan didn't think he was worthy enough, but the real thought that was passing through his head was 'you'd look at another man that isn't me like that?'. And it's not like Haechan has ever looked at him like that, but he probably believes that Haechan can only look at him like that.

 **Kun:** Or maybe they don't trust another man with Mark and Haechan? And since Jeno and Jisung have the same mindset, they probably understand the feeling of having someone you're destined to be with talk about someone else that way.

 **Johnny:** So, it is our fault? What do we do now?

 **Ten:** I think we continue shipping them. If they we stop, then it'll break they hearts to think that no one thinks that they belong together anymore. As long as we ship it, they'll live life through nicely.

 **Jungwoo:** Are you only saying that because you want to continue shipping them?

 **Ten:** Yes, lol.

 **Taeyong:** Smooth move Ten. Smooth move.

 **Taeil:** Speaking of still shipping them, your one and only graphic deisgner Moon Taeil, took some time out of his wonderful day to present you all with two beautiful graphics. One of Markno and one of Jichan. Credits to Jaehyun for letting us use his house for the backgrounds of Mark and Haechan's pictures. Also credits to Doyoung, our amazing photographer, who took the four pictures and sent them to me two minutes after I texted him.

 **Doyoung:** Thank you, thank you. Just show us the graphics, I've been waiting five hours.

 **Taeil:** Yes, they are pretty simple since I was extremely bored and had no work at the moment. They only took five hours.

   _ **A/N: Drag over to make bigger**_

 **Johnny:** Oh my lord! ༼ つ ◕o◕ ༽つ

 **Winwin:** Bless me with your concept Taeil!

 **Taeil:** So, for the Jerk one I wanted something very intense with clocks which makes it look like their love ticks away with time. It talks about how they took too long to notice that they loved each other, but once they did, it was too late to love now. The Haesung one I added many diamonds, to show that they had worth, but at the same time they are nothing to each other. It talks about how their love is almost everything and how they could be the most perfect thing together, but at the same time they are nothing at all and even if they tried loving, it would just be dusty coal. ･:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+

 **Taeyong:** Oh my lord, these are wonderful Taeil!

 **Jungwoo:** Yes, surprisingly, I love them!

 **Yuta:** I'm making one my phone background and the other as my laptop wallpaper!

 **Taeil:** Thank you, thank you. 

 **Doyoung:** Yes, these are very well!

 **Jaehyun: "** So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah"  
Once again, bless google. 

 **Doyoung:** What does that have to do with the graphics?

 **Taeil:** They want it ofc, gosh. 

 **Taeyong:** Lolz, yeah. But like, it doesn't have anything to do with it.

 **Jaehyun:** Don't judge fools, I was running out of ideas.

 **Johnny:** Who you callin a fool? Anyways, imma leave, it's always boring without Jichan and Jerk.

 **Kun:** Yeah, it is.

 **Taeyong:** I hope they become friends again soon, I always get upset seeing my babies upset.

 **Jungwoo** : Don't worry Taeyong. They'll be fine. (:

**_Johnny, Doyoung, and 7 people hav left the chat._ **

**_Hansol and Jaemin entered the chat._ **

**Hansol: Hi guys, I'm on my break! (:**

**Jaemin:** Whatever hyung, get out, your usless.

 **Hansol:** Why are you here Jaemin?

 **Jaemin:** Cause I wanted to see what they talked about after me.

 **Hansol:** Okay, whatever. I'll leave now!

 **Jaemin:** Me too.

**_Hansol and Jaemin have left the chat._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking so long to update. We happened to have a religious holiday right after Infinexx updated. So, it took me some time to find the time and day to write and edit thos.
> 
> So, who likes Jaemin in this? If you do, you're a fool. I hate this personality in this, but whatever. The Jerk and Jichan arguments were so useless, sorry. But I tend to notice that friends get into these a lot, like I do a lot. Stupid reasons, but they still argue. I want the four of theirs bond to be very close, so I thought, with a strong bond comes many arguments. 
> 
> Also, this is 2980 words long, just the chapter. The A/N makes it longer. So, since I spent so long writing for you all it would be nice if you commented on it , that would seriously make my day. (: Anyways, have a good one!
> 
>  
> 
> They look so proud of me for updating, lol. Bye, bye! Please anticipate Infinexx's next chapter!


	4. Flirts and Salty Visuals

_**Chenle, Taeil, Kun, and 5 others have joined the chat.** _

**Chenle:** Quick! Pink pants with a white shirt, or white pants with a pink shirt?

 **Taeil:** White pants.

 **Kun:** I agree with Taeil.

 **Johnny:** I think you'd look nice in pink pants Chenle.

 **Doyoung:** Yeah I'd go with the pink pants for you Chenle, it's a girly factor.

 **Yuta:** Rude.

 **Doyoung:** I cannot help my amazing sense of differentiation. Okay. Don't blame me.

 **Jaehyun:** Depends.

 **Chenle:** Let me know what you mean Jaehyun.

 **Doyoung:** Wow so we give you our opinions and they don't matter, but then Jaehyun comes through and you care?

 **Yuta:** Maybe if you weren't so sexist Doyoung.

 **Doyoung:** Excuse me Nakamoto Yuta, I was only telling Chenle what he would look good in.

 **Chenle:** Can you guys just shut up? I need to know what people like Jaehyun think obviously. Not you guys! Now tell me please Jaehyun.

 **Jaehyun:** Okay, well I was waiting for them to calm down. I think if you have pastel pink then you would look good in the two together, so pastel pink shirt and pastel pink pants. What is this for anyway?

 **Chenle:** I'm having tea with my auntie and I want to look nice.

 **Doyoung:** You mean like cotton candy?

 **Kun:** Hahaha!

 **Taeil:** Dude I can't stop laughing, cotton candy? That's classic.

 **Jisung:** Maybe for a grandpa like you.

 **Taeil:** Park Jisung! If you were in front of me, I'd...(*σ´益｀)σ

 **Jisung:** But I'm not in front of you.

**_Jisung has left the chat._ **

**Taeil:** That little rascal!

 **Johnny:** Be easy on him Taeil.

 **Taeil:** I can't!

 **Kun:** Sometimes you can't.

 **Johnny:** You guys will never grow up.

 **Taeil:** He's the baby.

 **Chenle:** Can we please get back to my clothes?

 **Kun:** No.

 **Chenle:** I will choose to ignore you. Anyway please help Jaehyun.

 **Yuta:** If it's tea with your auntie, wear a dress.

 **Doyoung:** Σ (  Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙

 **Kun:** It just got so much boring. 

 **Taeil:** If you guys want to talk about clothes then do that in your own chat. Only Jerk and Jichan in the chat is fun.

 **Johnny:** You guys please respect them.

 **Kun:** Johnny why're you here anyway? Where's Winwin?

 **Johnny:** He's at his Chinese dance class so I thought I'd check out the group chat. 

 **Doyoung:** So you're outside of that dance place?

 **Johnny:** I'm a good boyfriend.

 **Doyoung:** (☉ε ⊙ﾉ)ﾉ Bah! Loser!

 **Chenle:** Someone shut them up. And Yuta what did you have in mind?

 **Yuta:** Well it's tea, so like depending on weather it's outside or inside, just wear a dress.

 **Chenle:** It's in her garden and her friends are coming too. 

 **Jaehyun:** Then I say wear a floral one.

 **Yuta:** Yeah, I think the one you wore at the picnic last year. You know the really nice silky one?

 **Chenle:** Oh yeah let me dig it out!

 **Kun:** *yawns!*

 **Taeil:** Where the Jerk and Jichan at?

 **Johnny:** You guys, please! But I love Jerk and Jichan tho (。≖ˇ3ˇ≖｡)

 **Jaehyun:** I agree with Yuta. Find it yet?

 **Chenle:** Oh (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

 **Jaehyun:** What's wrong?

 **Yuta:** Did someone spill something on it during the picnic? DOYOUNG! I told you not to walk around caressly with a glass of red punch!!!!! (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

 **Chenle:** Uh, it's at Jungwoo's place. From when I slept over, two nights ago.

 **Doyoung:** （＊〇□〇）……！

 **Kun:** Interesting.

 **Taeil:** But then again, Jungwoo's kinda creepy with Victoria Secret models, so if he sees someone skinny he's all down. And this aint even Jerk or Jichan.

 **Johnny:** Um Chenle...

 **Yuta:** CHENLE!

**_Taeyong and Jungwoo have entered the chat._ **

**Jaehyun:** I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation.

 **Doyoung:** You just don't want to believe anything like that because he's your ex, are you still hung up on him?

 **Jaehyun:** No! I was going to say that Chenle's dating Renjun so he probably went over for a friendly sleepover, that's it.

 **Doyoung:** Nothing friendly comes from Kim Jungwoo. Anyway why would Chenle's dress be there? Huh!?!? Unless he was actually trying to do something. Unless both of them were. 

 **Yuta:** Wow, I get Jungwoo's moving on but why does he gotta do that with Renjun's Chenle. I feel bad for my little Chinese friend now. Renjun can hide in my arms if he wants.

 **Jungwoo:** I found it.

 **Taeil:** Found what?

 **Jungwoo:** The dress. It was on my couch. Never saw that there before. Anyway I'm honored you guys deem me worthy enough to be able to take another man's girl.

 **Kun:** Worthy? That's trash.

 **Taeyong:** Um Jungwoo, I thought you wanted to date a Victoria Secret model so why would you do that? And Chenle has Renjun.

 **Chenle:** It's not like that! Jungwoo just loves to mess with others! I'm coming over, taking that dress from you, and going for tea Jungwoo! I only slept over at his place because he asked and I thought why not. Nothing else! I love Renjun no matter how much of a doofus he is! It's always Huang Renjun for me!

**_Chenle has left the chat._ **

**Taeil:** Wow I never knew Chenle felt that strongly about Renjun.

 **Kun:** Me neither.

 **Johnny:** They're dating.

 **Kun:** Makes sense.

 **Jaehyun:** Okay I'm leaving before my boyfriend says something stupid and anyway I have stuff to do. 

 **Johnny:** Yeah me too. Winwin's done practice, we're gonna go out for ice-cream.

**_Johnny and Jaehyun have left the chat._ **

**Taeyong:** I guess I'll go too.

 **Jungwoo:** Wait! Taeyong!

 **Taeyong:** Yes?

 **Jungwoo:** I just wanted to say that I'm not really going to end up dating a Victoria Secret model I just hope I'll date someone that's like a model. Also I don't like Chenle at all. I just thought he could come over and help me make King Prawn and Scallop Stir Fry, but I didn't know that he didn't know how to make it. I ate it once at his house and apparently he'd ordered that. Not my fault.

 **Taeyong:** Oh uh, okay.

 **Jungwoo:** Good, now that we're clear, wanna come over?

 **Taeyong:** Uh yeah sure. 

 **Jungwoo:** Or should I come over?

 **Taeyong:** Uh sure.

**_Taeyong and Jungwoo have left the chat._ **

**Kun:** Fess up, we all stayed quiet because we wanted to see that go down.

 **Doyoung:** That's true.

 **Taeil:** Yeah everyone has to pay attention when Jungwoo begins talking, and like why is he such a flirt? Like he went to Taeyong's house now. Someone needs to go and watch them. Who volunteers?

 **Yuta:** I do! I have to see what Jungwoo will do. I'll go!

 **Doyoung:** Sure why not Yuta. Please take your leave.

**_Yuta has left the chat._ **

**Kun:** This will be very fun.

 **Taeil:** Jungwoo acts like he's all that, but really he can't do flip.

 **Kun:** And since Yuta's going to be there. Obviously not. If he tries anything,  
    
this will become very distorted.

 **Taeil:** Bro I'm hotter.

 **Kun:** Ikr. I'm handsome and that's all you need.

 **Doyoung:** Bros, my mom's callin, later!

**_Doyoung has left the chat._ **

**Kun:** Doyoung's kinda annoying.

 **Taeil:** True. But bro he's still our bro.

 **Kun:** Oh yeah. Obviously us bros are gonna be bros, annoying or not.

**_Ten has entered the chat._ **

**Ten:** Hey guys! How's life?

 **Taeil:** Great! Sort of. Jungwoo's being weird, Chenle just went to a tea party, and I feel like Dojae is going to have an argument. Btw did you see Mark and Haechan around lately? 

 **Ten:** I don't think so. I know that argument yesterday really had the boys filled with steam. And the girls are well, a little upset.

 **Kun:** I hate it when Jerk and Jichan fight. 

 **Ten:** I still have faith.

 **Kun:** You what?

 **Ten:** Faith. I feel like they'll be together in the end. I ship it guys! Can't deny that and anyway the more we talk of it the more it's bound to happen. And like wtf with Jaemin sometimes he needs to just keep his mouth shut.

 **Taeil:** You're right he's annoying. But this means she wants it right?

 **Kun:** Yes!

 **Ten:** Of course men.

_**Jeno and Jisung have entered the chat.** _

**Ten:** Hey boys, how's it going?

 **Kun:** Dudes welcome!

 **Taeil:** Finally some Jichan and Jerk.

 **Jisung:** Hello to you too hyungs. Seems like you guys are done being stupid, or did you just get started?

 **Ten:** I'm around, nothing gets stupid now that I'm here. So what've you guys been doing?

 **Jisung:** Thank the lord, no more stupdity.We were just practicing a dance and took a break. Jeno's drinking water.

 **Ten:** Oh okay. Practice? That's cool.

 **Jisung:** Yeah.

 **Jeno:** And I've been reading what you guys have been talking about. Sure I'll give her the middle finger if she wants it.

 **Kun:** (╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾)

 **Ten:** (*´･o･)

 **Taeil:** Jeno! 

 **Jisung:** I agree, if they act like amkaes, and if Haechan acts like one and doesn't value our friendship then that's what should be done with him. He doesn't value me.

 **Ten:** Yeah but you guys! That's just rude.

 **Jeno:** But what Mark deserves if he's going to do the same and team up with Haechan like that and destroy our long lasting friendship, is the middle finger, I'm not desperate.

 **Kun:** What!!??!?!>>>!?!?>>>@>

 **Jisung:** Your shift key's broken.

 **Jeno:** On a phone? He's just being extra.

 **Kun:** No! How could you guys?

 **Taeil:** I agree. Kun. Help me here.

 **Kun:** Oh yeah.

 **Ten:** What?

 **Kun:** But tell me, would you be rude and give the middle finger to her?!?  


And would you call her an amkae?!?!?  


 **Taeil:** Yeah! Tell me you idiots!

 **Jeno:** Yes and calm down! And ask them what they'd do if we betrayed their freindship. 

 **Jisung:** Yeah no picture will make me take back my words, like how could Haechan do that to me?

 **Ten:** Oh shut it! Now you're just being salty and hating on them. They didn't even do anything that bad.

 **Kun:** Yeah this visual   


has an ugly monster hidden behind it.

 **Taeil:** Yeah you tell em Kun! Two ugly monsters!

 **Jisung:** Yeah well we could care less what you think.

 **Jeno:** Anyway we need to practice the dance they left us in the MIDDLE OF!

 **Jisung:** And you tell us they value our friendship?

**_Jeno and Jisung have left the chat._ **

**Ten:** Wow that did not go well. These guys are so stubborn.

 **Kun:** I'm not giving up.

 **Taeil:** Me neither.

 **Ten:** Well neither am I.

 **Taeil:** Jichan and Jerk is life. 

 **Kun:** I'm just dropping these here before I leave. People will come back and see I'm sure.

They belong.

 **Ten:** (｡♥‿♥｡) I'm feeling sentimental. And like she totally wants it. Both of them! YOU CAN TELL!

 **Taeil:** (๑♡⌓♡๑)We are truly blessed. 

**_Taeil, Kun, and Ten have left the chat._ **

**_Jaemin has entered the chat._ **

**Jaemin:** Wait, what? When were those? Ew! Look at how they don't even want her to get close.

**_Jaemin has left the chat._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! It's been so long. This is INFINEXX and I am so sorry. School's just been so busy and honestly writing this chat takes a lot of humor and I'm not that great. I just want to say that to all the people who subbed and comment, thank you very much for supporting us and keep doing so! Also to all those who are silent readers or people without accounts too, thank you for reading! We appreciate every one of you. I'm happy to be back and writing, guess what? My sister is already working on the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway so we see how it's getting a little crazy in this chat. Haha Jaemin is being salty, Chenle just confessed how much he loves Renjun and I feel like Jungwoo's found his target? Has he? Would you like to know what happens when Yuta goes to Taeyong's place? Also what's up with Jeno and Jisung? Are Dojae going to have a fight? I honestly don't know haha.
> 
> For Jeno and Jisung though, lol. They're a little mad...um? Haha sorry, I would never approve of Jeno giving Mark the middle finger and Jisung calling Haechan an amkae, they're just immature guys in this. They just feel salty like Ten said. I personally think Haechan and Mark are wonderful. And omg another thing, NCT 2018! Makes me so happy.
> 
> Also we have a new poster. Did you guys see? Of course my little sister made it and like always it's awesome. There's more of an organized format on this one. I'll even leave it here and you can click and view it or drag it over.
> 
>  
> 
> Isn't it beautiful? Even the banner is gorgeous! Anyway thank you for reading, I'm just so happy to be writing a story with my sister, we've always tried so hard and its been a struggle because we both have such great ideas. But I think a chat works for us. Though come on, she's so much more funnier! Thanks for reading once more and please do comment and have a great day!
> 
> Bye till next time! (。･∀･)ﾉ゛


	5. I'd Never Lie to you and my Heart is Going UWU

**_Yuta, Johnny, Doyoung and 2 more people have joined the chat_ **

**Yuta:** Guys, can I just address the fact that Taeyong has very nice curtains in his kitchen?

 **Taeil:** How'd you get inside his house?

 **Yuta:** I didn't, I'm just standing out here trying to watch them.

 **Doyoung:** Yuta's what's happening so far????  **《《o(≧◇≦)o》》**

 **Yuta:** Well, I can't see them, but I can hear them.

 **Johnny:** How scandalous!  **⁀⊙﹏☉⁀**

 **Yuta:** It's nothing like you think Johnny. Seriously, I think Taeyong is teaching him how to cook Bulgogi.  **(⌣_⌣”)**

 **Jaehyun:** That's not too fun. **(⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ**

 **Yuta:** Wait! I can see them!  **╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑**

 **Taeil:** TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING YUTA  **(۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶**

 **Yuta:** OMg JuNGWoO JUsT FriCKIn GrABbeD tAEyOnGS HanD aND pULLed HEr haIR BaCK

 **Doyoung:** ( **ﾉ♡д♡)ﾉ ~ ┻━┻ ☆`**

 **Jaehyun:** And it's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
\- Never be the Same

God bless me and these amazing lyrics.  **⌒ﾟ(❀ >◞౪◟<)ﾟ⌒**

 **Johnny:** Oh god, Jaehyun changed the mood fast.

 **Taeil:** I knew I was right when I said we should make Taeyong into a Victoria secret model, Jungwoo would love it.

 **Jaehyun:** Don't worry, we will for his next birthday. 

 **Doyoung:** I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON. TELL ME MORE NAKAMOTO SAN.

 **Yuta:** Well, Taeyong just gave Jungwoo a sweet smile.

 **Doyoung:** YoU sO FRickIN preCIOus wHEn yOU SMiLE  **ヾ(о-ω･)ﾉ⌒★**

 **Yuta:** Now Jungwoo is still holding her hand. :D

 **Taeil:** TRUE LOVE

 **Yuta:** Damn, now it's getting rated, imma take my leave.

_**Yuta has left the chat** _

**Johnny:** Dude, that escalated fast. 

 **Jaehyun:** Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low  
Off of one touch I could overdose  
You said, "stop playing it safe  
Girl, I wanna see you lose control"  
\- Never be the Same  
BLESS THESE SHIPS  **°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

 **Doyoung:** Don't you think some people are so extra?

 **Taeil:** Doyoung, we can clearly see that you are just as extra as Jaehyun. Please stop being negative towards your girlfriend.  **(▰˘︹˘▰)**

 **Jaehyun:** Are you still mad at me Doyoung?? **(੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭**

 **Doyoung:** Nah, I love you Jaehyun. I'm done being skeptical of Jungwoo, he's got Taeyong now.

 **Johnny:** YES MY NEW SHIP JUNGYONG LET'S GO. CNT WAIT UNTIL MY BABE WINWIN GETS BACK SO I CAN TELL HIM WHAZZZ HAPPENING

 **Doyoung:** Okay worst grammar ever but can we take a moment to notice that out of all of us Johnny and Winwin are the most in love and that's so beautiful? Honestly they are so loyal and perfect for each other. 

 **Johhny:** Aww thank you Doyoung. That means so much to my Chinese girlfriend and I, we love Dojae too.  **(ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞**

 **Doyoung:** Love you JAHNNY ✿♥‿♥✿

 **Taeil:** Awww I love this positiveness. If only Jerk and Jichan could be positive this way.  **┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓**

 **Johnny:** UGH IKR MAN I WANT JICHAN AND JERK TO BE IN LOVE AND HAVE LITTLE CHILDRENS AND HONESTLY JUST UGH I HATE LIFE SO MUCH JAEMIN IS RUINING MY FRICKIN NUMBER ONE OTPS

 **Doyoung:**  I WISH JISUNG AND JENO WERE AS SLY AS JUNGWOO  **(⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)**

 **Jaehyun:** Like yes, please observe these wonderful otps guys. 

**Johnny:** UGH A TWO IN ONE KILL I'M DYING JAEHYUN STHAPPPPP

 **Taeil:** I'm crying guys. I think this might be the appropriate moment to share two recent graphics I have made. Please give me the feedback. Once again bless Kim Doyoung for being the best photographer I know and giving me these wonderful pictures. Also Jerk and Jichan are amazing for being THE BEST MODELS EVER.

**Doyoung:** AWWW I'M CRYING MOON TAEIL BLESS YOUR SOUL.

 **Jaehyun:** STOP TAEIL I'M SHEDDING REAL TEARS OVER HEREERTRW

 **Johnny:** THIS IS UNFAIR I LEGIT LOVE THESE. UGH I'M SO MAD MOMMY I JUST WANT JICHAN AND JERK TO BE ENDGAME ‧ **º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚**

_**Taeyong has entered the chat** _

**Taeyong:** GUYS I'M LIVING FOR THIS. Ps, lemme just make it clear that there is nothing going on between Jungwoo and I. We did nothing rated, I'm a holy child please stop.

 **Taeil:** You sure about that girl?

 **Taeyong:** Hmm well nothing sexual so please stop.

 **Johnny:** OHH TAEYONG LIKES JUNGWOO. THIS IS SO UWU

 **Taeyong:** Johnny, do you have to be this loud?

 **Jaehyun:** So you do!!!!?"??? Come on don't lie to me Taeyong.

 **Taeyong:** Um, maybe. He's just nice. He kina makes my heart go uwu  **(●///▽///●)**

 **Doyoung:** Lemme just

May god bless Kun.

 **Taeyong:** OMG GUYS STHAPPP  **(⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)**

 **Taeil:** AWW TAEYONG IS BLUSHING UGH I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER

 **Taeyong:** Thank you Taeil  **(✿ꈍ。 ꈍ✿)** Anyways guys I must leave now the food is almost done! Have a good day.

 **Jaehyun:** Aww bye Taeyong.

**_Taeyong has left the chat_ **

**Doyoung:** Guys, this is getting sort of boring we need someone to spice it up.

**_Jeno, Jisung, Kun and one more person have joined the chat_ **

**Kun:** Your wish is my command Doyoung.  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** I brought Jeno and Jisung.

 **Ten:** And me too guys. Hi yall, how is your day?

 **Jisung:** Mine just became trash. I don't understand why you guys still do this even when you know we aren't friends with those amkaes anymore. 

 **Jeno:** Yea I really don't get it.

 **Johnny:** What I don't understand is why you boys treat them this way. They have done nothing wrong to you.

 **Jisung:** Haechan doesn't value my friendship.

 **Taeil:** How could you say that when she clearly values your entire life? Haechan cares so much more for your frickin exsistance than you think.

 **Jaehyun:** Plus the whole stupid Jungwoo thing is baseless because Jungwoo clearly is in it for Lee Taeyong and they are so darn in love.

 **Doyoung:** Yea, in the end everyone else but the four of you will be happy because you two couldn't get over some stupid game of kiss, marry, or kill. 

 **Jeno:** Stop trying to change our minds hyungs. It's stupid because they clearly don't understand us. They aren't real friends.

 **Johnny:** Last time a checked Mark has been with you through everything possible okay Jeno. If Mark isn't a real friend then what do you even define friend as. Jaemin?

 **Taeil:** Remember how much you two loved those two. You promised to protect them through thick and thin.

 **Ten:** Just make it right boys before it's too late.

 **Kun:** Yea before it's too deep in and you she can't forgive you. In the future you'll be regretting this so hard.

_**Jaemin and two more people have joined the chat** _

**Jaemin:** Stop trying to change their minds by blackmailing them okay. We all know Mark and Haechan are ugly amkaes and deserve nothing in this world.

 **Kun:** Ugh Jaemin just shut up.

 **Jaemin:** No I won't shut up. Those too have been fooling Jeno and Jisung for too long and it's time they notice what a real friend I am.

 **Jisung:** Jaemin your not my friend.

 **Jaemin:** Huh? Then who is your friend Jisung? That stupid amkae who seriously can't dance. God knows who let her into that university. Plus, have you seen her smile? It's so ugly and she looks like a sloth. Can you even believe she threw your friendship away in a split second. It's so unfair because you deserve someone beautiful who only looks at you.

 **Jeno:** Jaemin just shut up. It's for the better.

 **Jaemin:** What? Not like you don't feel the same for Mark. All you did was give Mark your heart, which I can't understand why you did that because she's so ugly. Mark seriously ugh I hate her so much. She's such an amkae and her eyes are remind me of a frog. 

 **Taeil:** LOOK JAEMIN STOP.

 **Mark:** Really? I REMIND YOU OF A FROG. JAEMIN DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FIGHT ME.

 **Jaemin:** YES I DO MARK. I HATE YOU TO THE FULLEST.

 **Haechan:** UGH I HATE YOU SO MUCH JAEMIN. DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ALL THAT WE DID FOR YOU.

 **Mark:** YEA BACK WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JENO AND BACKED OFF AND LET YOU HAVE HIM.

 **Haechan:** AND THEN YOU SAID YOU LIKED JISUNG AND BEGGED ME TO GET YOU WITH HIM SO I TURNED AWAY FROM HIM

 **Jaemin:** YOU TWO SERIOUSLY CAN'T EVEN KEEP A SECRET.

 **Mark:** YOU'RE NOT WORTH KEEPING A SECRET FOR. YOUR NOT EVEN WORTH LEAVING A GUY FOR. ALL WE DID WAS GIVE UP LOVE FOR YOU AND YOU TREAT US LIKE THIS?????

 **Haechan:** SERIOUSLY YOU'VE BECOME SO LOW THAT YOU'VE STARTED BAD MOUTHING US IN FRONT OF JENO AND JISUNG. IT'S NOT EVEN THEIR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FRICKING WORDS THAT I HATE.

 **Jaemin:** FINE. EXPOSE ME. But keep in mind that Jeno and Jisung will never love you. The two of you are fricking fools that don't deserve love.

 **Jisung:** SHUT UP JAEMIN. HAECHAN DESERVES THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD. 

 **Jeno:** YEA YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP AND LEAVE THIS CHAT BEFORE I PERSONALLY KICK YOU OUT OF IT.

 **Jaemin:** Jeno and Jisung, the two of you have to listen to me. Those girls are trash

**_Jeno has renamed Jaemin to 'Stupid Fricking Amkae That I Want to Kill'_ **

**_Jeno has blocked Stupid Fricking Amkae That I Want to Kill from Nct Chat_ **

**_Jisung has renamed Haechan to 'Girl with the Smile of an Angel'_ **

**_Jisung has renamed Mark to 'Girl with Sparkles in her Eyes'_ **

**Jeno:** That better teach her a lesson or two.

 **Jisung:** Hope I never see her fricking face again.

**_Taeil was renamed Jeno to 'Real Man 1'_ **

**_Taeil has renamed Jisung to 'Real Man 2'_ **

**Doyoung:** I think this is the appropiate moment for me to say that I'm acc crying.

 **Ten:** Me too. I love when love breaks all anger and bounds.

 **Jaehyun:**  
You made me feel alive  
Fuck them other bitches, I will put 'em to the side  
You're so real, baby, look me in my eyes  
\- Bazzi 3:15

 **(●♡∀♡)** I'm so touched right now 

 **Real Man 2:** Guys Jeno and I need a break right now. I think we will leave.

 **Real Man 1:** Yea, I can't after that fight.

 **Girl with the Smile of an Angel:** Wait! Did you two really mean what you said?

 **Real Man 2:** Did you two really mean what you said?

 **Girl with Sparkles in her Eyes:** We can't lie to the two of you.

 **Real Man 1:** And have we ever not meant what we say to the two of you? 

 **Real Man 2:** Anyways, we should leave now. Bye guys.

 **Johnny:** Yea bye boys!!!!

**_Real Man 1 and Real Man 2 have left the chat_ **

 

 **Girl with the Smile of an Angel:** I'm tired and it's late. I'm going to leave too.

 **Girl with Sparkles in her Eyes:** Yea I need to go to sleep. Bye.

 

**_Girl with Sparkles in her Eyes and Girl with the Smile of an Angel have left the chat_ **

 

 **Taeil:** I'd never expect that Jaemin would be the one to fix everything. 

 **Kun:** I'm just happy that all this drama is over.

 **Johnny:** Yea, it used to hurt my heart a lot. 

 **Ten:** Yea. But they are right, it's getting late lets all sleep now.

 **Doyoung:** Yea good nights guys. ♥

 **Jaehyun:** Goodnight **~~~♥♥♥♥♥☞**

**_Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeil, and two more people have left the chat_ **

**_Yuta and Hansol have joined the chat_ **

**Yuta:** WOW I"M SO HAPPY

 **Hansol:** Hi Yuta!

 **Yuta:** New phone, who this?  **(・_・ヾ**

 **Hansol** : It's me, Ji Hansol your boyfriend.

 **Yuta:** Oh. You're still alive? Well I gotta leave bye. 

_**Yuta has left the chat** _

_**Hansol has left the chat** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> HI GUYS IM BACK!
> 
> So I decided that we need to solve this frickin Jerk and Jichan problemo because honestly the boys are so salty but I also love me some fluff. This doesn't mean that they are dating though so yea. Infinexx gets to do whatever she wants with this next. Anyways yea Jungwoo and Taeyong are so cute which is great and yea thats kind of all.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed reading and have a good one~!
> 
> Bye Bye!!! Haha lol Jaemin in this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Strawberryjamskookie here! I wrote the first chapter and I'm actually quite nervous to know if you all think I'm funny or not. I do hope that you guys laughed a bit or even a lot. Please anticipate the next chapter, which will be written by Infinexx! Thank you for reading and I spent a lot of time writing for you all so the least you can do is upvote or even comment what you liked, thank you!


End file.
